


Set My Feet Upon the Rock

by MooseFeels



Series: Revelation [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community - Freeform, Cult, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Feet Upon the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a flashback.

 

The church is like all of the important buildings in town; it's actually a bunch of buildings all lumped together close and tight. The hospital is the same way; a main doctor's office where Alastair works is surrounded by several small, separate houses for people who are deathly, terribly sick to rest in. For the church, the offices where some people work; the hall where they have sermons; the classrooms; the gym; the hall none of them are allowed to go in yet because none of them are sixteen. A few of the girls though, they have been through because they're older, and everyone knows that girls present first. Hannah is only two years older than Dean, but she presented a year ago and now she's mated and married. She doesn't even live with her parents any more; she lives out on the edge of town, near the mountain where the lodge is. She doesn't come to school anymore, but she's part of the committee that keeps the buildings clean and the gardens weeded. Dean isn't allowed to talk to her anymore. Dean's not really allowed to talk to _any_ of the girls he grew up with anymore, just the little bitty girls, barely old enough to come to classes and learn to read and write and add and subtract. 

Dean doesn't have a lot of friends, but that's okay. Sammy's coming to classes and he's far enough ahead that he can help the little kids, too. Dean tries to take over for him as much as he can, though. Sammy's smart; Sammy's real smart. Maybe one day he'll work in those offices with the alpha and the other people who run the pack; the other leaders.

There is a plan for everyone, made by God and given to the Alpha. Dean wouldn't presume to know what the plan is. The sin of arrogance runs strong in his family, that's why his grandparents don't live there anymore. Dean is careful, every day, to temper that temptation. He's trying to make it just _natural,_ something he doesn't have to think about. He's talked to Ingrid about it. He's talked to Ingrid about everything.This is the godly way; she is his confessor. She works with the church and his parents. There is not a thing Dean tells her that he does not talk about with his Mother and Father. With Ingrid, though, there are no secrets from the Alpha. His mother and father know everything; Ingrid knows everything; the Alpha knows everything; God knows everything.

Secrets are not Godly, and in a Godly pack, they are rooted out immediately.

Arrogance, pride, and wrath. These are Dean's temptations.

"Anger-- _wrath_ , Dean, can be a tool," Ingrid had said, her soft voice calm in her house. "It can be an instrument of justice for the righteous. But arrogance? Pride, Dean? With wrath, these things will drive you from Alpha and from God."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean had answered.

"You were right to tell me," she had replied.  

Dean hides nothing.

"Dean?" Naomi asks, now at school. "Dean, are you paying attention?"  
"No, ma'am," Dean replies. "I was miles away."

Naomi frowns. Shakes her head. Turns back to the blackboard.

The pack is important. The pack is everything. The pack is here. The pack is the eye, the hand, the will of God.

As long as Dean is here, as long as Dean hides no sins, no nothing, it will never hurt him.

Dean turns to a little girl beside him, arranges her hand around a pencil so she can hold it to carefully try to write what Naomi has written across the board.

_In the beginning, there was God the Alpha._

 


End file.
